Slowly Coming Together
by addictedanimelover
Summary: A slow coming together of two people.
1. Chapter 1

"Gildarts…" 

Hearing his name, the older of the two looked up to find Laxus standing against, but not quite touching, the wall near his quarters.

"Laxus."

The Dragon Slayer shifts very slightly, hands clasping and unclasping before him in a strangely unsettled gesture for him. Unable to himself, Gildarts silently watched the course hands until Laxus seems to realize what he's doing and clasps his hands to his sides, balling them up into clenched fists.

"I wanted to talk to you," Laxus says breaking the silence, stiff and surprisingly formal, but his body language is strange, almost fragile.

"Heh, go ahead and spit it out then…I don't bite." Gildarts opened the door and waved him inside, belatedly realizing he hasn't tidied in a while and there are used clothes everywhere, scattered around the room.

 _Hopefully Laxus wouldn't mind the mess._

"What do you want to talk about Laxus? Hmm?" The older of the two went over and sat at his desk and motions the youngster to sit down on the couch but he merely stands stiffly in the middle of the room instead.

Gildarts inwardly sighs at seeing the stiff behavior of the other. "Laxus?"

"When I was under the influence of that mage, I couldn't control my emotions..." Laxus halted and Gildarts suddenly noticed that his hands were shaking ever so slightly, the sound of electricity crackling around his headphones.

His very first instinct was to reach out and tug the other male close, try to comfort him somehow, but he doesn't; he knows how Laxus felt about unwanted physical closeness.

"Some things… became apparent to me." His barely steady voice is completely emotionless but his well-built body still trembles ever so slightly.

"I had thought now would be as good a time as any to address some of them with you but…. I…can't…make myself . . .fuck…" Laxus stops, head bowing slightly, and Gildarts moves half out of his chair without realizing he's actually doing it.

"I gotta go," Laxus finally tells him with a soft huff, "We'll take later old man."

He turns and is gone before Gildarts can wrap his head around what just happened enough to stop him, or at least call out to him.

… _.Laxus…_


	2. Chapter 2

After Laxus left, Gildarts leaned back and merely sighed.

The last day or so had been pretty much pure hell, with the disease that mage had spread through Fairy Tail taking away all their control over their emotions, coupled with a near death experiences. Gildarts himself had managed not to be infected, but he was one of the only few that had. Laxus especially had been very troubled by his loss of control and although the details of that loss of control that Lucy had given him had been sketchy, Gildarts could well imagine how it must have affected the Dragon Slayer.

He sighed again and rubs his forehead, grabbing another full mug. He's worried about Laxus, and he knows he probably shouldn't be; no permanent damage was done and Laxus will get over it and recover easily.

His pride was the only thing that got hurt...

 _It'll be fine. You'll see.._

Gildarts tells himself, it's not like Laxus would even open up to him enough for him to actually help the other mage. He fought down the bitterness at that and shook his head slightly. It's useless to want what he can't have, but that's never stopped him before.

God...he always did prefer being alone...away from the Guild and all the drama it brought with it.

Gildarts stood up with another soft sigh and headed out of the guild; he's tired and he's done two extra jobs and stayed longer then usual; just to make sure that everyone was in fact really all right, from both the mage disease and just all the high emotions.

Shit, he didn't know what they were supposed to do sometimes.

It could have been far, far worse; they'd only lost one man after all. One man he should have saved, but still, that was the way of this job; he'd accepted that a long time ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to get uncomfortable shit over with.

"What's this all about?"

Laxus just stood stiffly in the middle of Gildarts's now much neater common room, hands at his sides.

Gildarts can't help but study him closely, trying to understand what's going on in that thick-headed male.

Out of nowhere, Laxus took a long breath, as if steeling himself for something, then finally met Gildarts's eyes squarely.

"When I was under the influence of the disease, I realized that...I...hurt those I don't wish to see ever harmed." Laxus was standing as straight as an arrow and he seemed to be forcing each word out.

"Who?"

"No one impo-"

"Look Laxus! It's clearly important! You wouldn't be here stuttering if you were-"

"UGH! Fine then! You're one of those people Gildarts!"

Stunned, Gildarts blinked a few times, then took a step towards the youngster before coming to a stop.

"Laxus. . ." He suddenly had flash backs, about the fights and arguments they have been having since Laxus had joined the guild.

Then he really thinks about what Lucy had told him of Laxus's loss of control, really thought about what Laxus had just said to him.

"Look…Laxus . . .I…" This should be easy, he can't help but think hazily, he should have the words for this; it's not like he usually has trouble talking, but the words don't come.

"Don't. Don't say it. I can't handle a r-" Laxus abruptly hisses, causing Gildarts to reach out and touch his arm, and Laxus merely flinches like he's been slapped.

"Don't touch me Gildarts..!"

"Laxus just list-"

"FUCK OFF OLD MAN!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Writer's note: I've noticed that this fanfiction has quickly gained several followers and favs! Thank you so much! But, sadly no reviews. :(** **So, if you like this chapter PLEASE, PLEASE review! Seeing new reviews, always complies me to write even more and more often!**

 **Now we're done talking about all that, please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 _"FUCK OFF OLD MAN!"_

Laxus abruptly jerked away before gasping softly when Gildarts reached out and caught his hand, clasping it with his. They both stood there for a long moment, staring at each other as Laxus abruptly took in shaky breath, trying to think of something to say, and failed.

Gildarts slowly lifted their joined hands up, spreading his fingers open, forcing Laxus to do the same, pressing their palms together. Laxus clearly doesn't know what this is exactly but he understands the intimacy of it.

On the other hand, Gildarts knows all the facts about Laxus's constant want for space so he can only image what this slow press of hands, what his fingers, that gently stroke along Laxus's, can mean. His breath caught as he noticed Laxus's gaze, eyes dark, intense and surprisingly far too emotional.

Then suddenly Gildarts's hand dropped from Laxus's and took a slow step back.

"Old man," Laxus suddenly said and the older of the two can hear the slight breathlessness behind the words, thinks he's the cause of that, and it takes everything in him not to lunge forward and kiss the youngster.

They stare at each other and the gaze is broken by Gildarts tentatively reaching out his hands again, palm up, and after a long moment Laxus lets his own hand come to rest against Gildarts's.

"What," Laxus's voice has gone deep and husky just from this simple touch and he clears his throat. "What is this?" He raises their joined hands, and Gildarts tilts his head to one side, pausing for a sec.

"Affection," He tells Laxus, rubbing his thumb across the youngster's palm and then untangled their fingers.

"But if I were kissing you, it'd be something else altogether," Gildarts finished for him and started tracing Laxus's fingers with his own, hearing Laxus's breath catch ever so slightly. He glanced up at Laxus and then let their hands drop away from each other. He brought both of his hands up and cupped Laxus's face, touching the curve of Laxus's jaw gently, letting his thumbs rub across Laxus's cheeks and Laxus let him, tilting his face down very slightly towards Gildarts.

Seeing the Dragon Slayer's movement, Gildarts leaned forward slightly and lightly kissed Laxus on the lips.

For a moment nothing happens; Laxus's lips are hot and surprisingly soft but he still doesn't respond and then Gildarts broke the still moment by pushing against him very gently, running his tongue along Laxus's bottom lip and Laxus's mouth finally opened underneath his.

Laxus's hands came up, moving around Gildarts's body as if not sure where to touch, and finally settled on Gildarts's waist. They both pushed forward suddenly, their bodies flushed against each other, and Laxus is almost unbearably hot against Gildarts's own muscular body, his hands pressed against Gildarts's waist, and Gildarts twists his own fingers in Laxus's light hair.

Somehow they manage to move and collapse onto Gildarts's couch and Gildarts abruptly broke away from Laxus's lips, from the hot, wet depth of Laxus's addicting mouth, to trace the shape of Laxus's jaw with tiny, gentle kisses. His hands started exploring the other male's body and fuck-it felt so good; it felt so wonderful to finally touch each other after years of Gildarts telling himself Laxus was strictly off limits.

"Old man.."

"Gildarts." He remarked, leaning forward and kisses him again. This time much lighter.

"It's Gildarts."

"Gildarts," Laxus says softly and Gildarts had thought that he couldn't get anymore turned on but evidently he'd been wrong. "I want . . ."

Then suddenly a creaking noise is heard as the front door is open slightly, as Mirajane's voice sounds calm and far too loud as it flooded into the quiet room. "Gildarts? The Master wants to see you…says it's urgent."

Laxus's hands tighten on Gildarts's waist but his face gives nothing away and Gildarts sighed in frustration for the both of them as Laxus slides off Gildarts's lap

"Coming." He didn't even try to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Sorry about this," She called out from the doorway, unaware Laxus was there, "but he really needs you..."

Gildarts glanced up at Laxus who's already getting up, smoothing down his shirt, and he can't help but wonder if this is how their relationship is always going to be and then decides it's probably worth it.

"Be right there."

He then walked over to Laxus and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Tonight," He murmured softly, "if you want, you can come back here."

Laxus only nods and then hesitates for a moment before offering Gildarts a hand and Gildarts merely smiled at the touch before pulling way, heading out.


End file.
